1. Technical Field
This invention relates to insect traps, particularly to traps employing a light attractant of a blue wavelength and a trap employing a sticky substance, wherein the insects are immobilized and perish.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,629, ultraviolet radiation is used for attracting flying insects. It is common knowledge that ultraviolet radiation can be dangerous. It is common scientific knowledge that ultraviolet radiation damages the eyes and skin, and is carcinogenic. To use this type of attractant for fleas, would be extremely dangerous because little children and pets propel around on a carpet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,506, issued to Williams, the attractant is a green light, and the trap is a sticky substance lying within a shallow pan covering a considerable area of the carpet. The trap also has a reflecting cover. These factors limit the effectiveness of the trap. That is, the fleas under the trap are not attracted because of the pan over the carpet, and the flying insects above the trap are not attracted because of the cover. This limits exposure of the attractant to insects.
Furthermore, the sticky substance is disposed within the flat pan below the light. The substance is accessible to children and pets, unless it is protected by a grid. The fleas jump up at the reflected light and have to land in the sticky substance in order to be exterminated. Fleas that land, either by chance or wilfully, onto the grid are not trapped in the sticky substance. Thus, there are many fleas escaping the trap.
What would be particularly useful is an insect trap that is safe, non-toxic, non-obnoxious, attractive, inexpensive and highly effective.